movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Scream Extractor
The Scream Extractor is a scene, inspired by Monsters Inc. Transcript: Version 1: *(The Greasers are seen carrying a crate, and have dumped it onto a chair, but see that it is Prince Max) *Eliza: Oh. *Dim: Max?! Where is he, you dumb white fluffer? *Max: Okay, if you'll threat me, do it properly. Second of all, you're nuts if you think kidnapping me will break the ice and force you to cheat your way to the top! (laughs) *Bull: You still think this is about that stupid scream extractor? *Max: Well... I did, right up until you chuckled like that. Now I'm thinking I should tell the others that you're joining other baddies. *Bazooka: We are about to teach you a lesson about learning the way of your adventures, and when we do, we'll make you, Stephen, and the others all slaves, even if you are trying to escape and continue film spoof traveling. *Max: Well, perhaps, since Andrew likes trains and boats. *(Eliza pulls the lever as a machine comes down) *Eliza: First, we would like to know where your friends are, and then you'll tell me. *Max: Yeah, I don't know anything bad. *Bull: Uh-huh, sure. *Max: I don't. I mean, I don't... *Dim: Say 'Hello' to the Scream Extractor. *Max: Hello. Come on. Where are you going? We'll have a talk. Have mercy, please. *(the machine comes toward Max) *Max: Uh, wait a minute. Nice machine. Please don't harm me. I'm innocent! *Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh dang. *(Max's mouth almost gets sucked into the machine, but is saved when it stops) *Max: Phew. *Dim: Ooooh. What did you do wrong now? *Bull: I don't know. I calibrated the drive... *Dim: Go check the machine. *Bazooka: Something's not right with the machine, boss. The trouble might be that it could be clogged... *Eliza: Huh? *Bull: Hmm... *(Dim follows the cord to see what it leads without noticing Max) *Max: Psst. Bull. *Bull: What? *Max: If you let me go, I'll pay you... *Bull: Some chances to try and catch you, Stephen, and the others in The Rescuers (TrainBoy43 Style) and The Rescuers Down Under (TrainBoy43 Style)? Well, why not? As long as me, Eliza, Bazooka, and Dim, you'll always continue to film spoof travel on TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's other spoofs and some of Dalmatian Tunes' spoofs. *(Stephen grabs him and flees) *(Max gasps with glee) *(Dim puts the plug back in): There. *Eliza: All done, boss. *Bazooka: Now we'll have a talk with Max. *Dim: I'm sure he will be to tell where Stephen is. *(They come back, but find Max missing, then gasp in shocking horror) *(Bull's scream is getting sucked into the machine) *Eliza: What happened?! *Bazooka: Max got kidnapped and Bull seems to losing his scream. Don't worry. I'll fix that. *(Bazooka fixes everything up and gets Bull's screaming) *Dim: Where is he? *(Bull wheezes) *Bull: Well, you will not be happy about this. But since he told me that I, along with you guys would try to catch him, Stephen, and the others in TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's spoofs like The Rescuers (TrainBoy43 Style) and The Rescuers Down Under (TrainBoy43 Style) that they would be doing as well as some of Dalmatian Tunes' spoofs, I almost got my screaming sucked in and got it saved when Max took off and was gone. *Dim: Well, I'll bet that may be Stephen, who has saved Max, and I'm sure we'll get those heroes and their friends in Rescuers (TrainBoy43 Style) and The Rescuers Down Under (TrainBoy43 Style) as well as some of Dalmatian Tunes' spoofs too when we team up with the other baddies. And we'll get them. We'll get them. (laughs) Category:Scenes Category:Funny Scenes Category:Quotes